Yucatan New Prussia
The Imperial German Colony of Yucatan New Prussia Dǟsk'ii Kàbáálreichs'tǘr'sen Deutsché'baal Kőlobmakax Vőőn Jǘkaatàn Kpóòrng Prǘßkààxum Flag Coat of Arms : Der'k Bǟxang Wespvǘ Kaàtau The Pig Farmers Song Capital Ǖxmààl-Berlyntǟmboch Largest City Chïchēnbǘttel-Itzbűrg Demonym Yucatec Jǘkaatekisch Reichastyne Auzdtekatl Hugopiano Jǘkaatek Reichastyne Tlaxkaltek Hugopian Mayan Ottomanisch United Statesian Aztec Brasdonian German Samsungese Saldrovid Imperial American Mexican1 Corporate Monarchy - Emperor Emperor Kabolxobab XV Formation - National Formation , 2154 - Current Government , 2182 - Total 38,402 km2 (14,827.1 sq mi) - ( ) 4.1 - 2007 estimate 192,785,904 - Density 744 /km² 1,886 /sq mi ( ) 2007 estimate - Total $12.042 trillion (PPP) - Per capita $34,715 (PPP) ( ) 2007 estimate - Total $9.796 trillion (nominal) - Per capita $28,045 (nominal) (2008) ▼ 24.1 (Low) (2008) 0.951 (very high) Kaxabobsmark "ж" Yucatan Standard Time ( +?) - Summer ( ) not observed ( +?) .JKP Calling code +8630124 1''Protected Minority Language.'' The Imperial German CColony of Yucatan New Prussia is a small autonomous colony of the Reichastyne Empire which occupies most of the Yucatan peninnsula. It borders the Holy Empire of Pedro Saldrov, part of the federation of Ultra Mexico. Yucatan New Prussia is has a population of 192 million and is considered a developed lower-high income country having an average incom per capita of $28,045 nominal or of $34,715 at purchasing power parity. It's GDP of $9.796 (nominal) or $12.042 trillion (PPP) gathers most of it's income from oil, agriculture, military technologies, mining and automobile production. Yucatan New Prussia was formed in it's current states after a treaty was signed in 2154 between the leaders of the Second Mayan Empire and the Reichastyne Empire, Emperor Kabolxobab XII and Kaisnarnovi Kuznetkev. Yucatan New Prussian came into existence when the Mayan corporatist party of the Yucatan peninnsula of the Holy Empire of Padro Saldrov attempted to succeed from the Holy Empire. The newly proclaimed nation than formed an alliance with the Reichastyne Empire to gain securities and a powerfull ally to help them in there war of independance against the Saldrovids. The nation is known for it's vibrant culture, a mix between the cultures of the Mayan Corporatists and German immagrants from the Reichastyne Empire. Despite being considered a developed nation and a major economic power the Colony of Yucatan New Prussia continues to suffer from rampant corruption, organized crime and outbreaks of the biological mutation, "Emocarsenigenic Mutagenic Omnivirus" also known as the EMO virus. History Estados Unidos Mexicanos During the old days of the Estados Unidos Mexicanos (1912-2083) the Mayan people were mainly low to upper middle class workers and small business people living in what were at the time some of the least developed parts of the nation. Mexican culture dominated and pervaded most of the society with little but still significant Mayan influence. The Mexican government while not particularly freindly with the Mayan peoples left them alone for the most part and for most of the time ignored the Mayans (which through isolation and neglect would later give rise to the Mayan seperatists) the Mayans at this time lived relatively normal lives with little governence from the capital. Hugopian Mexico In the summer of 2083 the armies of the Hugopian Empire swept across Mexico and eventually annexed the entirety of Mexico in 2085. Mexico under Hugopian rule was given the new name of Mezhikoanyus Hugopyeskayachunyo, Hugopian Mexico in the Hugopian language. Under Hugopian rule all forms of Mexican and Mayan culture were banned and were replaced with Hugopian culture. Spanish and Mayan languages were banned from being spoken in public and Hugopian culture was taught in schools. Despite being forced to learn Hugopian culture, the population of the Yucatan managed to retain there customs succesfully throuout the 52 year long Hugopian rule until it ended in 2137. Imperial Saldrovid Rule In 2129 the first signs of the Hugopian empire's imenent collapse began to become obvious when Emperor Hugo the first began to become too fat and lethargic to succesfully manage his entire empire which stretched all the way from the southern tip of south america to the border of Imperial America and United Statesia. It was at this point that the Hugopian government began planning on how to best divide the empire up but still maintain Hugopian dominance throughout it's former territories. Eventually the Hugopian leadership agreed that the best way to manage the territories while still having them under Hugopian control would be to devide the empire by it's seperate cultural enclaves and install leaders loyal to Hugopia in to power called Daidiochinos. The states under Daidiochino control were given the right to govern as the saw fit as long as they maintained positive relations with Hugopia and it's allies. The Daidiochino given control of the Yucatan was a Hugopian general of mixed Mexican-Hugopian deccent named Pedro Saldrov, who was given control of all lands north of the Panama canal up to the United Statesian border. In 2137 the Hugopian empire ended it's rule of the Mexican territory and power was transferred to the new government of Pedro Saldrov. The empire was dubbed "The Holy Empire of Pedro Saldrov" although the nation was more commonly known as the "Saldrovid Empire" under the Saldrovid rule the Yucatan prospered economically but it's people suffered from constant human rights violations stemming from the Saldrovids deepset preferance for Aztecan and Mexican culture. It was at this time that many of the Yucatan's great cities were built. The Neo Mayan Grand Duchy of Uxmaal In 2043 the Saldrovid empire began to loosen it's hold over it's colonies and began to let certain ehtnic groups create semi-autonomous regions throuout the country. The Mayans took this opprotunity to create a Mayan cultural autonomous zone based around the city of Uxmaal. During this time a Mayan cultural reniscance took place and thousand year old forgotten traditions were brought back and the Mayan culture began to take hold of society. The Mayans soon realized that they had become a major force and the City of Uxmaal, now one hundred sixty kilometers in size was granted the status of city-state within the Saldrovid empire. The new city state was given the title of The Neo Mayan Grand Duchy of Uxmaal. Granted Autonomy In 2049 the Grand Duchy of Uxmaal was expanded to include most of the Yucatan penninsula and was granted special status of being one of the five autonomous city states in the Saldrovid empire. The Mayans quickly began working at expanding the economy of the nation and each year the nation grew faster than the previous. Dspite being an autonomous region they were still forced to pay taxes to the Saldrovid government and were forced to trade oil and manufactured goods at very low prices to the rest of the Saldrovid empire. Rise of the Corporatists The city state's economy grew rapidly especially in the fields of oil and indstrial production giving rise to the five largest Yucatan corporations, Uxmaal Motorkar Industries, Wastek Elektronikorp, Chintontoonpek Oil, Xibiilavuup Militar and Kabolxobab Konglomorate. These companies realized that the Saldrovid government was holding them back from realizing there true potential as an economic superpower and began to build a military force large enough to ensure that no one would stand in the way of the Yucatan's wish to succed. Succesion from Ultra-Mexico In 2054 by a sweeping referendum in the Saldrovid congress it was decided that instead of the Saldrovid empire being the dominant force in control of all of Mexico that each state would have total control over there own affairs as there own nation state and that the five city states and the Saldrovid empire would be united with equal say as seperate states within a greater Union called Ultra-Mexico. The Six states in the country would be the Saldrovid empire (the largest), The Holy Empire Microsoft-Tenochtitlan, The Grand Duchy of Los Emos Mexicanos, The Protectorate of Valdez Industria, The Holy Empire of Aztek Xiejukohatlang and the Neo Mayan Grand Duchy of Uxmaal. The Grand Duchy of Uxmaal refused and declared themselves an independent nation. Leading the independence movement was CEO of Kabolxobab Konglomorate, Ich'kaboix Kabolxobab. The other nations of the Federation of Ultra Mexico protested but it was decided that it would be to costly to attampt to force the Mayans into the federation. Second Mayan Empire The Mayans declared themselves an independent nation in 2154. The Nation was called the Second Mayan empire and was to continue in the footsteps of the Mayan empire that collapsed in the 1400s. The nation was a corporate monarchy meaning that whoever was the CEO of the Kabolxobab Konglomorate would be emperor of the nation. It's firs Emperor was Ich'kaboix Kabolxobab XI. The nation soon rose to international promonence as major producer of oil and industrial materials and chemicals. While the Second Mayan Empire prospered, the rest of Ultra-Mexico suffered as oil imports were now too expensive, and widespread energy shortages caused the federation to slide into a deep depression. It was at this point that it was decided that the Mayans must be forced back into the federation. The Mayan Mexican War In 2158 a Ultra-Mexican force stormed across the borders of the Second Mexican Empire with the main goal of destroying the capability of the Second Mayan Empire to control the country tsleaving the territory of the Yucatan open for annexation by Ultra-Mexico. The initial attack was succesful, as Aztec, Microsoft-Tenochtitlan, and Valdez mech, armored and infantry divisions swept through the country side while the Saldrovid empire commenced airstrikes and missle attacks against the Mayans larger cites. Reichastyne Influence Emperor Kabolxobab XII German Colonists Uxmaal Treaty Corporatist Yucatan New Prussia Modern Yucatan New Prussia Economy